


Inspektor Jury wird durchschaut

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Eine kleine Szene im Boring’s, Melrose’ Club





	Inspektor Jury wird durchschaut

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Sollten Sie nicht längst im Bett sein, junger Mann?“ Colonel Neame zwinkerte Richard Jury zu, als der nach einem - wie immer - äußerst schmackhaften Dinner entspannt im Sessel am Kamin des Clubraums Platz nahm.

Melrose Plant ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, nachdem er einem Kellner signalisiert hatte, er möge eine Runde Whiskey für alle bringen. Dies schloss auch Oberst Champs mit ein, den Vierten im Bunde. Wie Neame schien der ebenso alte Herr zum Inventar des Clubs zu gehören. Richard und Melrose hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre mit beiden angefreundet, ja sie konnten ihnen mit ihrer Kriegserfahrung sogar einmal bei einem Fall behilflich sein.

„Ich bin keine sieben mehr, Colonel“, erwiderte Jury lächelnd. „Man muss mich nicht mehr nach dem Abendessen ins Bett schicken.“ 

Champs ließ ein glucksendes Lachen hören, Neame schnaubte. „Ach kommen Sie, Superintendent, Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. Sie sollten mit Ihren Abenden etwas besseres anzufangen wissen, als mit uns zwei alten Knackern am Feuer zu sitzen und Small Talk zu halten:“

Der Whiskey kam und wurde dankend entgegengenommen. „Eigentlich finde ich es zur Abwechslung einmal ganz entspannend und angenehm am Feuer zu sitzen und mit Ihnen Small Talk zu halten“, erwiderte Jury.

Nun war es Champs, der leicht verächtlich schnaubte. „Also, als ich so jung war wie Sie, Superintendent, da hätten mich keine zehn Pferde dazu gebracht, glauben Sie mir. Vor allem, wenn ich so einen hübschen Freund hatte, wie Sie.“ Er zwinkerte Melrose Plant vielsagend zu. „Die Betten von Boring’s sind übrigens groß genug und halten was aus. Aber das wissen Sie ja wahrscheinlich schon längst.“

„Oberst, ich bin schockiert, wollen Sie etwa andeuten, dass wir...“, sagte Melrose, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

Er wurde von Neame unterbrochen. „Sie wollen uns doch nicht beleidigen, Lord Ardry, indem Sie uns für zwei senile alte Knacker halten, die nichts mehr bemerken. Dass Sie sich lieben, würde selbst ein Blinder sehen. Und wir sind nicht blind.“

Richard lächelte, trank dann seinen Whiskey aus und erhob sich, das Glas auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch absetzend. „Ich fürchte, wir sind durchschaut, Melrose.“

„Genau“, sagte Champs und winkte mit seinem Stock. „Also husch, ab ins Bett mit euch Burschen und amüsiert euch ordentlich. Ihr seid nur einmal jung. Das ist ein Befehl.“

Melrose stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sein leeres Glas ab. „Jawohl, Sir“, sagte er und salutierte schneidig.

Als sie den Salon verließen, beugte sich Neame zu Champs hinüber und fragte. „Was soll das heißen: wenn ich so einen hübschen Freund hatte, wie Sie? Verschweigst du mir etwas?“

„Du bist doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?“, kam es zurück.

Melrose blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah nachdenklich auf die beiden Sessel, deren Okkupanten er wegen der hohen Rückenlehnen nun nicht mehr erblicken wohl aber verstehen konnte. „Meinst du, sie sind auch ein Paar?“, fragte er Richard.

„Scheint so“, erwiderte dieser.

Melrose runzelte die Stirn.

“Was ist?“, wollte Jury wissen. 

„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, ob ich so eben unsere Zukunft gesehen habe.“

„Ich könnte mir eine schlimmere vorstellen, als meinen Lebensabend mit dir bei Boring’s zu verbringen“, erwiderte Richard. Er griff nach Melrose’ Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte sein Freund wissen.

Richard lächelte. „Na was wohl. Du wirst doch nicht einen Befehl verweigern wollen?“

Ende


End file.
